sueniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Naminé
This page is under construction. Naminé is a character from the video game series Kingdom Hearts. She is currently played on the 'Verse by Karen, and was in fact her first character. The portrayal of her here is largely based on her actual game appearances, but also strongly inspired by her appearance in fanfiction and discussion. Appearance and Personality Naminé is fairly short, probably around 5'3" or below, and appears rather fragile physically. This is probably due more to the fact that she exudes an air of helplessness and pacifism, although she is somewhat stronger than she appears. Her hair is so pale blonde it's almost white, and falls loosely around her shoulders, somehow always seemingly neatly combed; her hair is equally impeccable, smooth and blemishless, her eyes. In fact, she almost resembles a doll, though this is undercut somewhat by her vaguely tanned skin, due to her having Kairi's (an islander) body. It's hard to tell how old she is, though, technically, as she was created quite recently with her body already being 16. No matter what the season, she is always clad in a white summer dress and sandals, making her almost angelic, and carries a sketchpad. Most of all, Naminé can be defined as "passive", as said. She doesn't have many emotions, and in fact has actively sworn them off when not necessary. According to her, it's useless to "pretend to be human" when one is not, as she is a Nobody. She has, however, shown herself in the past to be rather sweet and caring. For instance, though she was forced to trick someone in the past into caring about her (which she doesn't think anyone should, save one), she was unable to complete the deception due to her emotional qualms. When talking to others, she appears spacey and vague, lost in her own world. This is not, in fact, an entirely inaccurate description. Since nobody else really likes her, she's taken to treating herself as worthless and even claiming the title "witch" for the powers she has. Background In actual fact, Naminé is somewhat less than a year old. She is a Nobody: a being created from the body that is left over when the hearts of exceptionally strong people are corrupted by the dark force known as the Heartless. However, as she was created from a Princess of Heart, Kairi, whose heart was incorruptible and not present in her body at the time being, she is different than most. The largest example is that, unlike other Nobodies, she lacks the memories of the original person, and because of that, she feels lost. For some time, she was manipulated by the group known as Organization XIII, a secret society of thirteen Nobodies dedicated to reclaiming their hearts and becoming real people once again. She was forced to manipulate the memories of Sora, a hero with whom she has a sympathetic resonance, although her heart belongs to his Nobody, Roxas. As of recently, however, like all the other characters, she has been somehow drawn to Paris. She's not yet sure whether that is a good thing or a bad thing in the end, but she does hope not to have to repeat what she's been through. Personal Relationships Though Naminé has difficulty connecting to people, and vice versa, she's not totally impossible to get along with. Daisy Daisy is, to make a long story short, a jaded young survivor on the street, used to being homeless and master of snarky sarcasm. Of course, it's only natural that Naminé of all people should have met her. This happened in some park, in the wee hours of the morning, when Naminé happened to see Daisy on a park bench and began absently to sketch, a habit of hers. Though Daisy was skeptical at first, she was also sympathetic towards the "vulnerable" young girl, and has decided to team up with her for their mutual benefit. The first step will be finding someplace to stay. Links *Her page at the Kingdom Hearts wiki. Category:Sue Category:Other Fandoms